Vinsmoke Sanji
Vinsmoke Sanji (ヴィンスモーク・サンジ, Vinsumōku Sanji), most commonly known by his moniker "Black Leg" Sanji (黒脚のサンジ, Kuro Ashi no Sanji), is the fifth member of Luffy's crew as a chef. He was the former sous chef of Baratie, and the third son of the Vinsmoke Family, thus making him a prince of the Germa Kingdom. He first meets the pirates when they arrive at his mentor's restaurant at sea, Baratie. He feeds a pirate who was refused food from other chefs at the restaurant. His act of kindness leads to a forceful takeover by the heartless pirate, Don Krieg. After a grueling struggle to defend Baratie, Sanji leaves the nest with his mentor's blessings and joins as the crew's chef. He is officially the fifth member of the crew and the fourth to join, doing so at the end of the Baratie Arc. Since he was born in North Blue, he is the first Straw Hat not to originate from East Blue. He is one of the Monster Trio in the crew, alongside Luffy and Zoro. His mentor is a former pirate named Zeff who had been with Sanji since childhood. When he was child, Zeff and his crew raided the ship Sanji was working on for loot. They were both shipwrecked by a storm and stranded on an isolated island. Zeff damaged his leg whilst saving Sanji from drowning and gave the child whatever food rations they had. Driven to desperation by his eventual hunger, Sanji plotted to kill Zeff for the mysterious bag he had beside him. He is shocked to learn it is actually treasure and that Zeff ate his own whittled leg to keep Sanji alive. Though they were shortly after saved by a passing boat, the unlikely duo share and connect with the same dream of one day finding the rumored chef's paradise, All Blue, a legendary sea filled with delicacies of all four seas, East, West, North, and South Blues, along with their wildlife. By leaving the Baratie behind him ten years later, Sanji promises to someday fulfill the wish for him and Zeff. the current bounty he has would only valid if captured alive, per the request of his father, Vinsmoke Judge. Role in Games During the Frenzy Dial crisis in One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2, Sanji unwillingly fights for Blackbeard's Pirate Alliance. Even under the influence of the dial, he could not bring himself to kick a woman. This gave Luffy's coalition the chance to save him. Personality Sanji is a masterful chef who can cook any dish once he has seen it and will feed anyone who is hungry, even if they are his enemies. His quick-thinking and perceptive judgment in the kitchen carries into his fighting style, as he tries to conserve his stamina as much as possible with his movements. In spite of the professionalism he holds for cooking, his brutal honesty and curt retorts betrays his collected image; the chef also has a short fuse with anything or anyone who irritates him. Anyone who breaks his three absolutes in life (to never waste food and to never let anyone starve, and most of all, to never harm a lady) are sure to earn his scornful wrath. While he may be rough to the guys, Sanji falls head over heels for the ladies who come his way. In his mind, he is a prince who is the savior to all women. He flirts with them and swears to never allow them to be harmed. Sanji thinks he fits the image well, although no one believes him. Quotes :See also: Sanji/Quotes Gameplay Moveset Pre-Timeskip Pirate Warriors 3= Pre-Timeskip : , , , , : "Mutton Shot": Does a right-to-left kick with his right leg, then does the same as a roundhouse kick. He then then leaps up and kicks upward with his right leg. Sanji then hovers forward slowly while kicking downwards at an angle at lightning speed, giving him the illusion of having multiple legs. He finishes with a forward kick with his left leg, before landing back on the ground. : , , , : "Bouquetière Shot": Sanji leaps up, leading with his leg, which launches enemies up with him. He then unleashes a flurry of lightning-fast kicks upwards, hitting the airborne enemies. He finishes by kicking them away, and landing back on the ground. : , , , , : "Party Kick Table Course": Sanji turns around and does a backflip while kicking downwards simultaneously. He then lands back on the ground on his hands, doing a handstand. He then begins to spin rapidly with his legs outstretched, generating a mini tornado around himself that lasts for 3 seconds as he slightly inches forward. He finishes by leaping up and kicking the enemies away. : , , , : "Boar Soup Shoot": Sanji swiftly charges forward through the air, leading with his right leg. : , , , , : Sanji leaps up, leading with his leg, which launches enemies up with him. He then unleashes a flurry of lightning-fast kicks upwards, hitting the airborne enemies. He finishes by kicking them away, and landing back on the ground. : , , : "Party Table Kick Course~Three-Point Découpage": Sanji does a handstand and spins with his legs outstretched, generating a small cyclone. He then does a sweeping kick that knocks enemies upwards. He finishes by doing a right-to-left wide kick. : , , , : "Brochette": Sanji leaps into the air and hovers while he spins around. He then dives straight to the ground leg-first, striking the ground with his foot and knocking enemies away. : , , , , : "Bad Manners Kick Course": Standing on one hand, Sanji begins to twirl his body around his hand while kicking enemies, which lasts for 4 seconds. He then gets back on his feet and does a final upwards kick to kick the enemies away. : Level 1 Musou: "Concasse Spin": Sanji rises into the air and then proceeds to do continuous frontflips while still in the air. He then comes crashing down, striking the ground with his right foot, creating a large crack in the ground and blasting enemies away. : Level 2 Musou: "Flambe Shot": Sanji does a sweeping kick to launch enemies upwards. He then moves at ridiculous speeds and disappears and reappears above the enemies, kicking them downwards to the ground with a powerful strike. : (during Kizuna Rush): Meteor Strike of Love :R1 (Special Skill): "Reception": Sanji dashes through the air leg first, then lands. If it hits an enemy, he will kick them downwards. If done after a combo, Sanji can follow up. :Taunt: Adjusts his tie. Post-Timeskip : , , , , : "Poêle à Frire: Spectre": Does a right-to-left kick with his right leg, then does the same as a roundhouse kick. He then then leaps up and kicks upward with his right leg. Sanji then hovers forward slowly while kicking downwards at an angle at lightning speed, giving him the illusion of having multiple legs. Each kick shoots a phantom leg projectile, covering more area. He finishes by kicking downwards, sending a shotgun like blast of leg projectiles downward. : , , , : "Bouquetière Shot~Poêle à Frire: Spectre": Sanji leaps up, leading with his leg, which launches enemies up with him. He then unleashes a flurry of lightning-fast kicks downwards at an angle, as he slightly hovers forward. His kicks shoot out phantom leg projectiles. He finishes with a final kick that launches projectiles downward at an angle. : , , , , : "Party Table Kick Course": Sanji turns around and does a backflip while kicking downwards simultaneously. He then lands back on the ground on his hands, doing a handstand. He then begins to spin rapidly with his legs outstretched, generating a mini tornado around himself that lasts for 3 seconds as he slightly inches forward. He finishes by leaping up and kicking the enemies away. This is identical to his pre-timeskip version, albeit enhanced with Diable Jambe. : , , , : "Boar Soup Shoot": Sanji swiftly charges forward through the air, leading with his right leg. Same as pre-timeskip, but enhanced with Diable Jambe. : , , , , : "Premier Hachis": Sanji kicks downward, then charges forward through the air, leading with his leg. He's engulfed in flames during the charging portion. : , , : "Party Table Kick Course~Three-Point Découpage": 'Sanji does a handstand and spins with his legs outstretched, generating a small cyclone. He then does a sweeping kick that knocks enemies upwards. He finishes by doing a right-to-left wide kick. Same as pre-timeskip. : , , , : '"Brochette": Sanji leaps into the air and hovers while he spins around. He then dives straight to the ground leg-first, striking the ground with his foot and knocking enemies away. Same as pre-timeskip, enhanced with Diable Jambe. : , , , , : "Bad Manners Kick Course": Standing on one hand, Sanji begins to twirl his body around his hand while kicking enemies, which lasts for 4 seconds. He then gets back on his feet and does a final upwards kick to kick the enemies away. Same as pre-timeskip, enhanced with Diable Jambe. : Level 1 Musou: "Bien Cuit Grill Shot": Sanji leaps into the air with a few flips. He then comes crashing down to the ground with his Diable Jambe leg, blasting enemies away and leaving a sear mark on the ground. : Level 2 Musou: "Hell Memories": Sanji surrounds himself with a fiery aura while becoming enraged. He leaps into the air and does an upward kick, which causes a large fire pillar to erupt out of the ground and blast enemies upwards. He then flies towards the enemies by kicking off of the air, and does a final wide kick enhanced with flames, blasting the enemies away. : (during Kizuna Rush): "Meteor Strike of Love" :R1 (Special Skill): "Sky Walk": Sanji flies forward through the air, kicking off of the air 3 times. When done in front of enemies, he will kick them downward. If done after a combo, this allows him to soar straight to the enemies and and kick them down, allowing for some follow-ups. |-|Pirate Warriors 4= Fighting Style Sanji primarily fights with an all-kicking style taught to him by Zeff, known as the Black Leg Style (黒脚, Kuroashi). Since a chef's hands are their treasure and tools of the trade according to his mentor's creed, Sanji developed a fighting style that revolves around powerful leg techniques, and fights almost exclusively with his legs and feet. He can perform a variety of kicking attacks on the ground or in the air with fluid flexibility and strength. During Enies Lobby, Sanji discovered a way to enhance his fighting power by rubbing his feet vigorously on the ground, using the friction to set his foot on fire, known as Diable Jambe. This enhances his attacks with fire attributes. After the timeskip, Sanji learned how to fly by using his enormous leg strength to kick off of the air itself, a technique he termed "Sky Walk". He incorporates this into his post-timeskip moveset, which allows him to follow up combos by flying to them. However, Sanji has one notable weakness, in which he cannot attack women. As per canon, Sanji will refuse to harm any female no matter the reason. If players try attacking female characters while playing as Sanji, the attacks will automatically bounce off of them harmlessly, as if they had eternal super-armor against him. Doing so also inflicts a very small amount of damage to Sanji. This often limits his effectiveness on certain stages where he's forced to rely on his allies to help out. Gallery Sanji-opkm.jpg|One Piece: Pirate Warriors render Sanji_Costume_(OP_DLC).png|Downloadable costume Sanji_Film_Z_Costume_(OP2_DLC).png|Film Z costume One-Piece-Pirate-Warriors-4-Sanji-Render-4.jpg|One Piece: Pirate Warriors 4 render Sanji Osoba Mask Costume (OP4).png|Osoba Mask costume External Links *One Piece wiki profile Category:One Piece Characters